1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular propane gas log burner for use in fireplaces that were originally designed to burn solid fuel such as wood. The present burner is designed for clean burning of propane fuel and is modular so that more than one burner can be used in combination in order to create a burner configuration for wider single-sided gas log sets, for deeper single-sided gas log sets, and for two-sided or see-through gas log sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art sand pan type gas log burners do not burn cleanly when operating on propane or LP gas. The incomplete combustion of the LP gas by these types of gas log burners results in unsightly carbon deposits on the artificial logs. The reason for the dirty burning is that the higher molecular density of LP gas makes it more difficult to raise the flame temperatures to the point where carbon deposits are eliminated. Prior art sand pan burners are not able to produce these elevated flame temperatures necessary to produce a clean burning flame.
Also, because LP gas is generally delivered to a burner through an air mixing device that is located after the orifice, the medium used to cover sand pan type burners tends to block the flow of the LP gas and thus prevents the LP gas from flowing freely from the burner.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a burner that is specially designed to burn cleanly on LP gas. The invention has a top burner plate with strategically placed and shaped ports and an un-sealed burner plenum. The invention also employs an LP gas orifice and air shutter. Together these structures produce a clean burning flame that simulates a real wood fire.
Also, the present burner does not employ the heavier medium used to cover sand pan type burners. The only covering that the present burner employs is a thin covering of glass wool that allows for free passage of the LP gas there through and which glows in a manner similar to the glow of hot embers as the LP gas burns above the glass wool.
The orifice and ports of the present burner are tuned to produce a realistic yellow flame that reaches flame temperatures in excess of 800 degrees C. in order to eliminate excess carbon buildup usually associated with decorative gas burners operating on LP gas.
In addition, this invention provides a modular base so that several configurations can be created by using multiple modules. The modular design allows for expanding the size of sets operating on LP gas. The configurations that are possible include wider single-sided gas log sets, deeper single-sided gas log sets, and two-sided or see-through gas log sets. The interconnectivity is integral to the design and allow for these expanded sets to be operated with a single safety pilot control valve. These options were not previously possible or feasible using prior art burners.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a burner that has improved combustion properties, primarily reduced carbon deposits, when compared to prior art sand pan type burners.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modular burner design that can be used to create multiple burner configurations for wider, deeper and two-sided fireplaces.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a modular burner design from which multiple burner configurations can be created employing a single safety pilot control valve.